Ruby Phyla-Phola
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Ruby Phyla-Phola is a Flying Wyvern and a Subspecies of Phyla-Phola. Physiology As its name indicates, Ruby Phyla-Phola possesses a mostly ruby red coloration. It has bright blue wing webbing and a rust-colored belly. It sports shorter protrusions, although they are still somewhat shaped like leaves. It also has a slightly shorter snout that lacks spines along its jaw, but does exhibit tooth-like projections along the edges of its jaws. It is larger in size overall. Abilities Ruby Phyla-Phola possesses control over the Dragon Element, as opposed to its standard variation which utilizes the Water Element. It is most noticeably able to shoot beams of dragon element energy from its mouth. Ecology Information Ecology *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Camouflage Wyvern *Superfamily: Leafy Camouflage Wyvern *Family: Phyla Habitat Range Ruby Phyla-Phola of the Old World inhabit areas such as the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, and the Ruined Pinnacle. Ruby Phyla-Phola of the New World inhabit the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, and the Kelp Jungle. Ecological Niche Ruby Phyla-Phola is rather high in the food chain, almost at the top. Instead of diving for fish and other aquatic prey, it now hunts for airborne prey. However, it competes with other large predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Legiana, Nargacuga, Glavenus, and so on. Though the only monsters that truly pose a threat to a fully grown Ruby Phyla-Phola are Elder Dragons and Elder Dragon-Leveled monsters like Deviljho and Bazelgeuse. Biological Adaptations Ruby Phyla-Phola retains the leaf-like protrusions that it chartreuse relative has, albeit Ruby Phyla-Phola's "leaves" are shorter in length. Its bright red and blue coloration no longer serves as camouflage, now acting as a warning to other predators. It also utilizes the Dragon Element instead of the Water Element, being capable of shooting concentrated beams of dragon element energy from its mouth. Behavior Ruby Phyla-Phola is noticeably more aggressive than normal Phyla-Phola. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Recovery Up, Guts, Dragon Attack +2, Recovery Speed -1 |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Recovery Up, Guts, Dragon Attack +2, Recovery Speed -1 |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Ruby Phyla-Phola roars when it first sees the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Bite': Ruby Phyla-Phola snaps at the hunter with its elongated jaws in a manner similar to most other Flying Wyverns. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Charging Bite': Ruby Phyla-Phola charges at the hunter to bite them. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Double Bite': Ruby Phyla-Phola bites the hunter two times in a row, hoping to catch them with the second bite if the first one misses. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Flying Bite': While flying low to the ground, Ruby Phyla-Phola will lurch forward and snap at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': The typical Flying Wyvern tail whip, Ruby Phyla-Phola stands in place while it rotates 90 degrees, swinging its tail around as it turns to whip the hunter with it. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tail Slam': Ruby Phyla-Phola raises its tail and then slams its down onto the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Tail Whip-Slam': Ruby Phyla-Phola performs a quick 360 degree spin, striking nearby hunters with its tail. After completing its spin, it quickly slams its tail against the ground. *'Bite-Tail Swing Combo': Borrowing this attack from Rathian, Ruby Phyla-Phola bites the hunter, then turns around to swing its tail at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Talon Rake': Ruby Phyla-Phola scratches the hunter with its talons. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Airborne Talon Rake': While flying low to the ground, Ruby Phyla-Phola scratches the hunter with its talons. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Dragon Blast': Ruby Phyla-Phola shoots a beam of dragon element energy from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight. **'Aerial Blast': While flying, Ruby Phyla-Phola shoots a beam of dragon element energy from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight. **'Rotating Dragon Blast': Ruby Phyla-Phola shoots a beam of dragon element energy from its mouth at the hunter, and then slowly turns around to sweep the stream across the area. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Turf Wars TBA Notes *Its head, wings, and back can be wounded while its tail can be severed. *Whenever it is in rage mode, it will huff white smoke from its mouth. *When fatigued it will begin to drool, and it will be unable to shoot its dragon beams. **It'll eat from a fishing spot to recover stamina. *Ruby Phyla-Phola's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko